Jackie Sharp
| residence = | education = United States Military Academy | affiliation = | profession = US Congresswoman from California's 5th congressional district (2009-present) House Majority Whip (2014-2015) Deputy House Minority Whip (2015-present) | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse =Alan Cooke (Husband) | children =2 Step Children | sigothers = Remy Danton (Ex-boyfriend) | others = | actor = Molly Parker | seasons = 2, 3, 4 | appearances = 3 seasons, 12 episodes | firstseenepisode = "Chapter 14" | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = Gallery }} Jacqueline A. "Jackie" Sharp is the Deputy House Minority Whip of the United States House of Representatives and a member of the U.S. House of Representatives from California's 5th congressional district. She previously served as House Majority Whip. Biography Jackie is a fourth-term Congresswoman from California's 5th congressional district. She is also a war veteran and speaks with Frank about having caused the deaths of many innocent civilians during her service. She ran for President in 2016, but withdrew and ultimately endorsed Heather Dunbar instead. Season 2 When Frank Underwood resigns as House Majority Whip to accept the Vice Presidency, he offers his services to help her succeed him, behind the backs of the top two candidates for the office. She is able to secure the position, but only after losing her financier and closest friend Ted Havemeyer. She does so by providing information about his illegitimate daughter to rival Wes Buchwalter in exchange for his vote. She additionally becomes romantically associated with Remy Danton, although they end up separating after Remy, under Tusk's orders, threatens to expose her involvement in leaking information about Havemeyer's daughter. Season 3 2014 Midterms After a Republican victory in the 2014 Midterms, Jackie loses her place as House Majority Whip, and becomes the Assistant House Minority Whip, although managing to get re-elected in an uphill battle at home. Along with Bob Birch and Terry Womack, she openly refuses to endorse Frank Underwood should he seek re-election in 2016 and criticises his use of FEMA money to fund America Works. At some point before Season 3 she begins dating cardiovascular surgeon Alan Cooke. Presidential Campaign 2016 Frank Underwood convinces her to run for President to compete with Heather Dunbar. Although concerned about her lack of experience, Underwood promises if she drops out and endorses him he will nominate her as Vice President of the United States to replace the unpopular Donald Blythe. Concerned she will receive little support in her campaign as, unlike Heather Dunbar, she doesn't have a family, Jackie marries Alan Cooke and becomes stepmother to his two children. Before the Iowa Caucus debate, Underwood encourages her to criticise Dunbar for sending her children to a private boarding school, which contrasts to her public stance on education. Jackie does this, but Underwood unexpectedly begins criticising her, as her husbands children also attend private school. Although Underwood claims he did so to dispel potential rumours of them working together, Jackie drops out and endorses Dunbar instead. Behind the Scenes *Jacqueline A. Sharp is currently portrayed by Molly Parker. Appearances Quotes * "It's a fucking diamond. I'm allowed to be a little girly." Category:American military personnel Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Democrats Category:Featured Articles Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Majority leaders Category:Members of Congress Category:Politicians Category:Recurring Characters Category:United States Army personnel Category:Wifes Category:U.S. Congressmen